Dignity and Discrimination
by Don Uzumaki
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka lives in the small country town of Hertfordshire with her transvestite father, foolish mother, and three sisters. Everything is peaceful in their neighborhood until the arrival of a fine man of large fortune, and his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

However little known the feelings of such a man may be upon his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of surrounding families, that he is considered to be the property of one or another of their daughters." (Jane Austin)

It was with this very philosophy that Mrs. Fujioka entered the sanctuary of her husband's library one day. At the time of her appearance, Ryoji (Ranka) Fujioka, just happened to be succumbing to one of his most embarrassing vices: dressing as a (rather gorgeous) female and gazing at his appearance in a mirror.

"My dear Mr. Fujioka," said his lady, Misuzu, to him, not looking at all surprised at his drag-queen nature. "Did you know that someone has at last moved into Netherfield?"

He replied that he did not, and said, "Misuzu, didn't I tell you time and again never to come in here while I'm…. preparing for my business?"

"Oh, come now. Everyone knows what you spend your hours in here doing every day. (And at tranny bars!) You look very cute, by the way. But never mind that. Mrs. Yasumara has just been here and told me all about the new owner of Netherfield. Don't you wish to know who has taken it?"

"You want to tell me, and I don't object to hearing it."

This was invitation enough for her. She promptly explained to her husband how a man by the name of Tamaki Suoh had come to take residency at Netherfield. "And he is single, to be sure," she continued. "Such a fine man of large fortune: what a refreshing thing for our girls!" Stars could be seen in her eyes as she clutched her hands to her heart.

"Oh really? How does this affect them?" There was a slightly irritated tone in Ranka's voice when he said this. Though he wished the best for his daughters, he still had an overprotective nature that would not allow him to speak of such things comfortably.

"You must know I am thinking of him marrying one of them!"

This was too much for poor old Ryoji. "How could you think of such a thing?! Romance begets mischief! I'll have none of that for our daughters!"

"Oh, nonsense! It is, however, very likely that he will fall in love with one of them, which is why we must welcome him into the neighborhood so we can introduce them to him as soon as he comes!"

"I will not go to see him only to promote mischief in this household!"

"But think of your daughters, and what good a refreshing young man would do for them! If we don't see him, Mrs. Yasumara surely will. She has a daughter of her own to think of, you know. She'll snatch him up for Mei like a crook in the night!"

Ranka's demeanor seemed to change after she said this. It wasn't so much that what she said made sense as he was embarrassed at his own silliness. Misuzu, however, thought that she had won him over. She was a woman of little understanding and whose goal in life was to get her daughters married to refreshing young men, her reward for this being news and visits. When she was discontented, she thought of herself as nervous.

On the other hand, Mr. Fujioka proved to be an odd character indeed. Hovering between bi and complete homo-sexuality, he was a mixture of folly, sly quickness, and sarcastic humor that his current wife couldn't keep up with. He could never be as much in love with a woman as he was with his first wife, Kotoko Fujioka. With her he had fathered his eldest daughter, Hinata, and his very favorite, Haruhi.

"I'm sure Mr. Suoh would be very happy with our visit and my permission to marry any daughter of ours that he chooses. Of course, I have to slip in a good word for my dear Haruhi. "

"You'd better not do such a thing! Why is it that you're always giving Haruhi the preference, when she is not nearly as beautiful as Hinata and not half as good humored as Sakura?"

"They are all silly girls, and don't have much to recommend them. Haruhi, on the other hand, possesses a certain quickness of mind and sensibility that the other girls lack."

"How could you bash your children so? You have no sympathy for my poor nerves!"

"You are quite mistaken; I have a high respect for your nerves. You have mentioned them and your need of refreshment for the past twenty or so years."

It was just then that Sukura walked in. Seeing her father "all dressed up for work" made her giggle. "Sorry to interrupt, father, but I have just come in to pick up the necklace I left here for the party this Saturday."

"Party, what party?" inquired Mrs. Fujioka.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Mr. Suoh is hosting a house warming/formal dance party at his house this Saturday! Everyone's invited!"

"How refreshing! It seems that we will meet him after all!" Mr. Fujioka sighed at the thought. Of course, he would be staying at home to avoid all of the commotion.

* * *

The Longbourne house, (This was where the Fujiokas lived) was in excitement. The four Fujioka sisters spent their time preparing for the party, anxious to meet their host and see what he was like, for nothing as exciting as this ever happened in their small country neighborhood. Sakura was currently looking up Tamaki's name on google, hoping to find a picture of him.

"Ah ha! Found him! My Gami he's cute! " Renge rushed to the computer and stood behind her sister.

"This is just like in one of my videogames, where the hopeful lover researches her crush, only to find that he was a psycho axe murderer! I wonder who this guy killed…" Renge's experiences with her dating sims and romance novels gave her an awareness of relationships, character development, and thickening plot that didn't nearly make up for her lack of sense in other areas, so she often confused fiction with reality.

Hinata and Haruhi remained in their comfortable positions on the couch, staring at his image from afar.

"He is rather handsome," commented Hinata with a blush, tucking her long, silky black hair behind her ear. (She had a thing for cute blond guys, like Naruto, but since he isn't in this story… *sigh*) Haruhi nodded. She wasn't easily taken by gorgeous figures. She was a very intelligent girl, and respected the like in her partner, whoever that would be. She always had men fawning over her and her sister, until quite recently, when she had to cut her hair after the gum incident. As she was small chested and didn't wear girly clothing, a lot of people now mistook her for a boy, which got her screaming fan girls instead of fawning guys. She laughed at the irony.

"Well, I think I'll go shopping for Mom. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Haruhi presently got up and was off for the market.

* * *

Haruhi was shopping for a dress as well as food, as per her father's request. He always suggested to her that she should dress more womanly and try to show off her curves, as strange as this was for a father who wanted to avoid mischief. Though she had to admit, she enjoyed it, especially when her favorite uncles, Hikaru and Kauru Hitachan, were there to accompany her, seeing as they were always into the newest fashions.

"Hmmm… No no… That one is way too revealing for her," Hikaru was turning Haruhi around, viewing her in the strapless black dress he picked out for her.

"I agree. Let's hit the next store, maybe we'll find something there," Kauru handed Haruhi the hanger so she could change back into her clothes.

"Thanks guys. Sorry I'm so much trouble to shop for," Haruhi smiled at the two of them warmly. Her uncles, unlike her senseless mother, were always very supportive of her and were always available to offer her their advice. If they didn't live far away from Hertfordshire, she would surely visit them more often.

"No problem. We'll be looking next door while you change."

Outside of the mall, Tamaki Suoh pulled up in his sleek, black limousine, talking on his cell phone. "Are you sure you can't come? Shopping in commoner's stores is so much fun! Oh, OK, I see. Bye Kyoya!" He sighed; sometimes his friend was such a killjoy party pooper. Ah well, for him it was off to the joys of the commoner's mall to whisk away his troubles.

He walked happily through the mall, not paying attention to any item in particular, though he did catch the eyes of a few lovely ladies. As he was waving to one, not paying attention to where he was going, he made contact with someone, knocking the person over.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Please excuse my clumsiness. As you can see, such things often happen when I am charmed by beautiful women. I'm sure you have your own share of admirers." He then offered his hand to help the person up, who just happened to be Haruhi. She recognized him from the photo Sakura had pulled up on the internet, and blushed, embarrassed at her current state. Tamaki, seeing her flustered appearance, assumed it was for… other reasons and said, "Ah, I see. You have a taste for other men," Tamaki almost seemed embarrassed as well, but then he added, "Don't worry, I'm not here to judge," and offered his hand again.

"Oh, no, I'm not a bo-" she was cut off when Hikaru and Kauru arrived, presenting yet another dress to her.

"Here, Haruhi! We just found the perfect outfit for you! Look, we even got a matching purse! "

Composing herself, Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and stood up. "Thank you." She brushed herself off, and turned to her uncles.

"Wait, you aren't a boy? Oh, I'm terribly sorry for the confusion. I hope I didn't offend you," now it was Tamaki's turn to blush.

"Don't worry about it. It's a common mistake, since I had to cut my hair and everything. Here's what my hair used to look like." She presented him a picture on her camera phone of her, one Mei had taken about two weeks ago.

"Wow," Tamaki admired the photo, somewhat checking her out.

"Yeah, I know; big difference. Well, I better go try on this dress-"

"Are you coming to the party? The one at Netherfield, I mean…"

"Oh yes! I am, along with my mother and three sisters."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you all there… Oh, I haven't quite gotten your name yet," Tamaki scratched the back of his neck.

"It's Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you this Saturday, Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

"Wait a second, are you telling me that you met him, and that he mistook you for a guy?" Sakura was in shock. Haruhi had arrived with the groceries, and had related the events of the shopping trip to Hinata. Sakura, of course, eavesdropped on their conversation.

Ranka had just come downstairs with Misuzu, and heard all of what Sakura had just said. "What kind of idiot thought that Haruhi was a man? When I find him, I'll throttle him, and…"

"Don't fret, papa," Haruhi soothed him. "It was a tiny mistake. And anyway, he said he was glad to hear that we're coming to his party this Saturday."

"He did? Oh, how wonderful! Then you can introduce us all to him!" Misuza was overcome with joy at the prospect, and seemed to be proud with her second daughter, as she often was with Hinata.

While her step-mother was babbling on and on about how refreshing this would be to her old nerves, Haruhi pulled Hinata into the bedroom they shared so they could finish their conversation in private.

"So," asked Hinata, "what do you think of him?" Despite the admiration of the photo she saw earlier, there was no jealousy in her voice. Haruhi loved this about her sister. She was the kindest creature she ever knew, and often put the happiness of others above her own.

"He seemed to be a very fine man, but I don't know… He's not really my type. A little flamboyant and overdramatic if you ask me."

Hinata giggled. "Why must you criticize everyone you meet? He sounds like a great guy."

"It's not my criticism so much as the fact that you find it hard to think ill of anyone."

"It's not that I don't want to see people in that way; it's just the way I view the world. I always give people the benefit of the doubt before I judge their character."

"And your natural kindness _is_ the wonder. Sure, there are people who feign innocence and benevolence, but you are just the way you are." She then gave her sister a hug before they got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in this story

A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that this is a spin off of Pride and Prejudice, so I don't want to give credit where it isn't due. XP Special thanks to bleachfan17, Kerrilea, and DevilHeart13 for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot. :D

Chapter 2

It was now the Saturday that the Fujiokas were expected at the Netherfield house party, and Misuzu was now more determined than ever to have Tamaki Suoh for one of her daughters.

As they hopped into the lavish limousine that Tamaki had ordered for them, Haruhi waved goodbye to her father, and was the last to get in. They gawked at the extravagance of the vehicle.

Mrs. Fujioka commented, "Does Mr. Suoh honor all his guests with such luxury?"

The driver, knowing very well that her question was rhetorical, answered anyway. "Well, he didn't send anyone else a limo."

Haruhi was unnerved by the attention suddenly given to her by her stepmother, who saw a trophy in her grasps.

When they arrived, they were escorted into the assembly room. The house was very modern in general, with good taste and elegant fixtures. A baby grand piano could be seen sitting in a corner, across from that a chic chaise lounge, and white roses in vases that added a classy feel.

"Wow, this guy is loaded," Sakura observed. As true as this was, it was much too brash a statement to accurately match their surroundings.

"He's the one," Renge whispered in a dream-like state.

"What? Who's the one?" Renge pointed Sakura in the direction of the group entering the room. In it was Tamaki, with his natural, genteel manners, his two sisters, who were very fine looking women, and another man, Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya had dark, handsome features, and wealth that thrice surpassed Tamaki's which easily drew the attention of the ladies and the envy of his fellow men.

"Tamkaki?"

"No, his friend; he's the one I've been dating for all this time, and now here he is, face to face. It's a dream come true!" Renge squealed in delight, snapping out of her trance.

"What is she rambling on about?"

"Her dating sims," Hinata replied, "I forgot his name, but she's been playing with a certain character for months now. The resemblance is uncanny."

"Oh no," Haruhi blushed, prepared for embarrassment as Renge rushed up to greet "her love". She watched the scene as it unfolded in horror. Hinata, on the other hand, was able to view it more calmly.

"Hello my darling," Renge held Kyoya's hands in hers, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. And now you're here in the flesh, ready to begin life anew!" She sighed, placing the back of her hand against her forehead as if she were going to faint. Tamaki sweat dropped, though his sisters appeared to be rather amused by the spectacle at hand. Kyoya, on the other hand, gave her a look of utmost disgust that could pierce the heart of the bravest lion. This very coldness on display is what earned him the title of 'The Shadow King'.

Tamaki was at a loss for words, though he made an attempt at breaking the awkward silence that ensued. "Hello there, delicate maiden. And… Ummm… Who might you be?"

Renge seemed taken aback, but regained her love struck countenance. "Why, I'm Ryuzaki's (I forgot what the dude's name was, so let's just go with that) girlfriend of course!"

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore; it just had to end before it became any more painful. "I'm really sorry about this," she apologized, dragging her sister away from the arm she was desperately clinging onto.

"Oh, hey Haruhi! So, this is your sister I presume," he said this as if the past fifteen seconds had not happened.

She nodded, pained to do so. She presently pulled her older sister into the picture. "This is Hinata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he then took her hand and gently kissed it, Hinata reddening at the contact.

She looked back at Haruhi, who gave her a look that said simply, 'Hey, cute blond guys are your thing. You just needed a little push.' She smiled at her sister reassuringly, leaving to find Mei.

* * *

As there was a shortage of dance partners at the assembly, Haruhi sat discussing various topics with Mei for the past hour, from political affairs to the host of the party.

"What do you think of his friend, Kyoya I think his name is?"

Haruhi didn't have to ponder long to answer her question, for Kyoya had a prideful, haughty bearing toward those who he deemed to be inferior to him. (This was pretty much the entire party) "I think that he is too good for his company and above being pleased."

"I know; Mrs. Yasumara sat next to him for a quarter of an hour, and he didn't say a thing. And to think that a fine man like Tamaki could be friends with a person like him! Those two are polar opposites."

Haruhi looked at the man in question. He could still be seen standing aloof from the rest of the festivities. "I'm going to go grab some punch. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

Haruhi was dipping the ladle into the punch bowl when she overheard a conversation between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Come on Kyoya, you should see yourself, standing here in such an obtuse manner. Why don't you ask someone to dance? I've never seen such a collection of beautiful dames in my life!"

"I believe you've got the only attractive girl in the room."

"Hinata? Yes, she's the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on. But what about her sister, over there by the punch bowl? She's also very attractive, as you can see."

Kyoya looked over, and catching Haruhi's eye for a mere second, he turned back. "She's passable, but not enough to convince me. You better go back to your partner and enjoy her company; you're only wasting your time here with me."

"As you wish," Tamaki sighed, and was off, back to join Hinata in the pleasures of custom's dance.

Haruhi was affronted by Kyoya's slight of her, but made light of the offense and related it jokingly to Mei and all who would listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mrs. Fujioka and the rest of the family were at their good friends' and next door neighbors' house, the Yasumaras, where Misuzu was currently relating the events of the previous evening. "Hinata was so greatly admired! Mr. Suoh thought her to be very lovely, and danced with her for half of the night! She was the only one in the room who he asked to dance again!" She listed his other dance partners, which included Mei and Haruhi. "What a refreshment this is to my old nerves!"

Mr. Fujioka rubbed his temples impatiently. "If he had any sympathy for _**my **_nerves, he wouldn't have danced half so much! Really, it's too bad he didn't bust his ankle."

Misuzu ignored his latest remark, and added, "I am just so thrilled with him! He's so handsome, and his sisters too; Benio and Hinako I think their names are. They had the most gorgeous outfits-"

Ranka stopped her again, begging her to change the subject. Mrs. Fujioka was then obliged to tell of the excessive discourtesy paid to them by Mr. Ootori.

"But I guarantee," she added "that Haruhi is better off being disliked by such a man as any! Not pretty enough do dance with, BAH! Such a big ego he had, I only wish you were there to give him one of your witty, cutting remarks to take him off that high horse of his." She directed the last comment at Mr. Fujioka.

"I think," said Mrs. Yasumara, "that he has a right to be proud. He is such a fine young man, with family, fortune, and everything else in his favor, that one cannot wonder at how he thinks so highly of himself. However, I still think he should have danced with her."

"I agree," Said Haruhi, "and I could more easily forgive _his _pride had he not so badly injured mine."

"Pride," observed Renge, who was the self-proclaimed relationship guru, "is a very common fault in many relationships. From all of the romance novels and dating sims I have experience with, I find it safe to say that humans are rather prone to it. However, the part of Haruhi that was so mortified was not her pride, but her dignity. Dignity and pride are very similar, and are often confused with one another. Pride relates more to what a person thinks of themselves, and dignity more to their self-respect."

'_When did this become a relationship?' Haruhi thought._

"Either way," exclaimed Mrs. Fujioka, who wasn't capable off following any of this, "Mr. Ootori is an awful man, and he should be ashamed of himself for slighting a perfectly innocent girl!" She continued her grumbles and verbal abuse of Kyoya while Haruhi and Hinata snuck off with Mei to have a private discussion of the events. Hinata now vented off all of her partiality towards Tamaki, saying how he was sweet, gentlemanlike, and so energetic.

"He's also princely and attractive, which completes his character," said Haruhi. "You have my permission to like him. I mean, you've definitely liked people uglier and stupider than him."

"Dear Haruhi!" Hinata covered her mouth, shocked that her sister could be so brash, but Mei giggled, always knowing her friend to be very truthful and opinionated.

"I meant to say that you like all people in general and never pick out their faults. I've never heard you speak ill of anyone before."

"I do speak what I honestly think though."

"I know you do," she smiled at the innocence of her sister, who soon walked off to help Mrs. Yasumara tend to her garden. Haruhi turned to Mei, saying, "I think she and Tamaki will be very happy together."

"Yes indeed," affirmed Mei. "She'll be in a very comfortable situation at Netherfield, and never be in want of money."

"That too, but what I meant is that they're really in love. Have you seen those two together? The queen of England could be next to them and they'd still be completely absorbed with each other." Haruhi looked out the window, watching Hinata water the flowers.

"I've never thought that love was all that necessary in a marriage. As long as you can tolerate the other person, and are living a contented life with them, never wanting for much, that to me is the ideal marriage, a complete life."

Haruhi was surprised by Mei's words. "I would think more carefully. With all the riches in the world, you would still be empty without that special sense of companionship, the feeling that you're with who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Doesn't that matter at all to you?"

"Love is a privilege, but it's not that important, not in my situation. Be honest with yourself, Haruhi. You know that I have never been admired by anyone, and probably never will be. Even my brothers fear that I will become a shriveled old maid, and I don't want that to happen."

"Don't be like that. I know you'll find a suitable companion one day." Haruhi, wanting to find reason to change the current topic of discussion, took Mei back over to the rest of their family.

One of Mei's brothers, Honey, jumped off the couch and spread his arms wide, exclaiming, "If I were as rich as Tamaki or Mr. Ootori, I would own my own sweets shop and eat a hundred cakes a day!"

"Well, you oughtn't. That is very unhealthy, you know, and if I caught you with all those cakes, I would snatch them right out of your hands," Mrs. Fujioka shook her finger at Honey.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!"

"Oh brother," both Haruhi and her father pinched the bridge of their nose, exasperated at the childish behavior of Misuzu.  
Somehow or another, the quarrel escalated to the point where Honey tripped and fell face first into the slice of pie he was eating. Mori sprang up from his seat and lifted up his brother, who was tearing up in embarrassment.

"Takashi," he wailed, climbing up his body like a tree and snuggling in his arms.

"Mitsukuni, hold still; I need to wipe this cake off your face."

"How darling! It's so refreshing to see two brothers who are so close to one another!"

"You said the same exact thing when uncle Hikaru and uncle Kauru came over," Sakura observed, giggling. Ranka looked amused by this fact.

"Oh stop it! I'm just glad that my brothers don't bicker as children do."

"It's ironic that you should say that, considering your little tiff with Honey just moments ago," Ranka grinned.

"It was not a tiff! And I said it as I meant it; if he would put his body through the torment of a hundred sweets, I would do my best to prevent it!"

"No you wouldn't." It continued on as such, and the argument only ended with their visit.

* * *

Haruhi, accompanied by Hinata, was taking a pleasant stroll in the park. Since she was clad in her usual boyish outfit, many of the children there mistook them for a couple.

As they were taking turns pushing each other on the swings, a little girl tugged on Haruhi's sweater-vest. "Are you two going out?"

"Uh, no," she sweat dropped, "I'm her sister."

"Oh really? I thought you were a boy." Haruhi reddened.

"She is most certainly not a man. Can't you tell by those delicate features of hers?" Haruhi recognized this voice. It was Tamaki's sister, Benio. "You don't have to be a man to be strong and independent. Isn't that right, Hinako?"

"Indeed."

"What are a couple of lovely young maidens such as yourselves doing at a place like this?"

Haruhi wasn't thrilled with their pretentious manners, and said coldly but civilly, "We always come here, I mean, we sort of live in the neighborhood. What are you doing here?"

"I could recognize you two from a mile away. After seeing Hinata, I decided to ask you two if your family would like to visit again. We took so much pleasure with your last. Would you like to come, say at maybe, two O' clock tomorrow afternoon? Others will also be there."

Hinata confirmed that she would, and Haruhi, only because they were nice to her sister, also gave the affirmative.

"I'm glad. See you there."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive critism would be much appreciated, so if you have the time, click on the spiffeh little button below this note and drop a review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Four

Haruhi and the rest of her family pulled their car up to Netherfield house at two in the afternoon, leaving it off with valet services and ringing the doorbell.

"You know, you could have forewarned me that we were visiting someone today, and that it was '_absolutely imperative' _for me to come. Otherwise, I would have had a chance to change out of this garb." Mr. Fujioka motioned to his dress, which ended at a very short length past his thighs.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look gorgeous."

Before Ranka could counter, Benio opened the door, "It is a pleasure to see you all again."

"Oh, it is such an honor to be invited so exclusively by a great lady such as yourself!" Misuzu's words shamed her two eldest daughters, but Ranka was accustomed to attaining his amusement through the follies of his wife.

Benio saw Mrs. Fujioka's rude manners, _Mr_. Fujioka in a dress, and the two youngest girls fighting over a hair tie. 'Oh,' she thought, 'this will be fun.'

* * *

The party besides the Fujioka's and the Netherfield household comprised of a few obviously important business men and women, and by their looks, were probably friends of Kyoya.

"Poor Kyoya," Benio said to him as Renge began playing the piano, "It's a good thing you invited your business partners, otherwise you'd be stuck dealing with _their_ society." She looked at Mrs. Fujioka, who was adjusting her Mr.'s dress straps.

"You're the one who invited them."

"Only because I like the eldest; ah, but they could do without the mother. And the father; how embarrassing that must be!"

"Why not only invite her if she is your preference?"

"I'd like to get to know the family." This was her way of saying that she needed some cheap entertainment. Having nothing else to do, they watched Renge exercise her fingers on the piano with neither genius nor taste. When she was finished, Haruhi, with the entreaties of several that she would play for them, began amusing them with the instrument. Kyoya watched her performance with great interest, and to his dismay, found himself liking the intelligent sparkle in her eyes, and other soft but defined features of her face.

"This is getting dull, Kyoya," said a man in a black silk shirt, taking him out of his reverie. "Why don't we dance or something?" Others agreed that this would be a good means of entertainment.

"Very well," Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and began speaking into it. To the astonishment of the Fujiokas, a legion of servants came, transforming the room into a hot dance studio. For the sake of helping the readers' imagination, it would be similar to something you would see in Dance Dance Revolution, save the poofy hair and the floating arrows. In fact, for the dimmed and flashing lights, this was a pretty sophisticated dance hall; Picture Shakespeare in a rock concert. (Yeah, my imagination is just flying. The rainbow over my head is bursting with color. :p Ahem, back to the story.)

Haruhi, at first disoriented by the sudden change in atmosphere, looked around. She saw Hinata and Tamaki together, not at all noticing the transformation. She smiled at the couple, lovely daydreams flitting through her mind when someone tapped gently on her shoulder. She spun around to face the person only to find that it was none other than Tamaki, who had pulled his friend over as well.

Taking her hand, he proceeded to handing it over to Kyoya. "With such beauty before you, you cannot tell me that you object to dancing with her." Though surprised, Kyoya was not at all unwilling to receive it, when she immediately drew back, and said with some agitation to Tamaki, "Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention to dance, now if you will excuse me," she turned and walked away.

Kyoya remained frozen where he stood. Her unwillingness to be his partner had not wounded his image of her. In fact, he was thinking of her with much gratification, when he was interrupted by Benio.

"I can guess the object of your trance."

"I shouldn't think so."

"You are assessing how unbearable it would be to spend much of your time with such inferior company. I share the same opinion, for I have never been annoyed! Such people these commoners are; I would give much to hear your criticisms of them."

"Your supposition is completely off. I have much more pleasantly occupied my mind with the fine eyes of a very pretty woman."

"Pray tell me who she is."

"Miss Haruhi Fujioka."

"Haruhi Fujioka!" she repeated his words, on which he gave the affirmative. "I am surprised! Since when has she been your favorite? Do I hear wedding bells ringing?"

"Women are so predictable. Your minds jump so quickly. I assure you, it is nothing but admiration."

Benio was taken aback by the slight insult to her gender, but all the same teased him on the subject. "You will indeed have a very charming mother-in-law," she scoffed at her own words, but Kyoya ignored her, instead fixing his gaze upon Haruhi.

Too soon for him, the get together was over, and so he had to part with the new object of his admiration.

* * *

Sakura and Renge were currently on a trip to Meryton, which was a convenient one mile away from Hertfordshire. There they were very happy to hear and participate in the gossip that there would be a new militia regiment there in Meryton. Surely, they would hang around the mall there and spend more of their time their flirting with the officers. ;p

When they were home for lunch, they told their family the good news. After listening to them babble for over half an hour on the subject, Mr. Fujioka stated, "I am now fully convinced that you two are the silliest girls in all of England. Such mischief you two are into."

"How you insult your children, calling them silly!" Mrs. Fujioka was disconcerted. "If I was to call any child silly, it certainly wouldn't be my own."

"If any daughter of mine is into mischief, I want to be aware of it in every degree."

"Well, you can't expect them to be as sensible as you or I. When they become our age," Renge coughed into her drink, "Oh shut up! We're not that old! As I was saying, when they are our age, they won't think of soldiers any more than we do. Ah, I remember when I myself had a soulja boy, and I still do in my heart," she sighed. "If a general that makes a good pay wants to marry one of our girls, I won't object to it."

It was just then that Haruhi brought in the mail. In it was a note for Hinata from Netherfield.

"Ooh," Misuzu could not contain her excitement and curiosity, "Who's it from? What's it about! What does he say? It's got to be from Tamaki! Tell us, tell us!"

"It is from Miss Suoh." Hinata then proceeded to read the letter aloud,"

**Dear Hinata, **

**If you have no sympathy for me and Hinako and dine with us this Friday evening, we will bicker all the night and be in danger of annoying the other members of the house. Please come ASAP to solve this dilemma. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Benio Suoh**

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've had some minor writer's block, and was out sick for a day. *oink oink* Special thanks to those who reviewed! :D And I checked my emails again (finally) and saw that some people added this to their favorites. It really means a lot! So, if you want to make an oinking child extra happy, please click the shiny button/link below this totally random message and pop a review! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"She wants you to dine with them? Why, this is wonderful news!" Misuzu immediately began contriving ways to endear her daughter even further to the Netherfield party. If only Tamaki would get it over with and propose to her, her nerves could finally be at rest. (That was supposed to be an odd sort of flashback/reminder of the last chapter… Yeah… Well, as per DevilHeart13's request, I'm now going to try my best to put in time breaks. BTW, It was about two weeks after the party that Sakura and Renge went to Meryton.)

**Friday**

It was the very Friday that Hinata prepared to dine with the Suohs. Her only complication in reaching her destination was the fact that she had no car, and there being no buses or taxies in their rural neighborhood, she had to borrow the family vehicle.

"Mother, may I please take the car, or have one of you drive me?"

"No, my dear; I believe that it is best if you ride your bike. According to the weather channel, there is to be a storm later this evening, in which case you will have to stay with them overnight."

"That would be a marvelous scheme," commented Haruhi, "If they weren't equally as likely to bring her home for the bad weather."

"Oh, but this will be a tempest! No one can see in that kind of rain! Dave Hoffman (this was their weather forecaster) recommends all to stay in during the storm." Haruhi wasn't comforted at all by her mother's words. In fact, it brought upon more worry for her sister, because, by the looks of the rapidly darkening sky, the expected cloud break was to be soon, and in such a squall, you were to expect much rain… and thunder. She shivered at the thought.

"I still think it would be safer if you drove her there." Both Sakura and Renge agreed, also concerned for Hinata.

"Bah! A little sprinkle never hurt anyone. And besides, the car is being tuned up at the auto repair shop."

"I don't believe you," Haruhi said with such venom that surprised the room. Even when her mother was being ridiculous, she should never be so openly treated with disrespect, especially by her own daughter. Misuzu wished to know the meaning of this, but Haruhi just ignored her. "Father, where is the car?" Mr. Fujioka wasn't as much offended by the rudeness, for he was more understanding of his daughter's personality, and aware of her greatest fears: thunder, and her sister being hurt.

He acknowledged that the car was not available. Therefore, Hinata was ushered out of the door and made to ride off on her bicycle.

Hinata had not been gone for more than ten minutes when the first cloud broke and it began to pour. However much this delighted Misuzu, it made her sisters uneasy. Mrs. Fujioka had thought herself clever for coming up with such a scheme, but until the next morning, she, was never aware of the consequences of such an idea.

* * *

Hinata cruised at an easy pace, admiring the nature around her, wondering at why all the squirrels were scurrying away in their trees, why there was no bird to be seen in the sky, and why she felt wet drops on her nose. She felt the little sprinkles hit her face and form globules on her eyelashes until she could ignore it no longer. As if some gami himself had centered all his rage on the earth at that moment, harsh winds blustered, propelling her bike sideways, and she was pounded by the rain, feeling as if gallons were being dropped on her all at once, if this wasn't already the case.

She pedaled faster, sure that through the downpour, she could just make out the house through the trees, which did almost nothing to shelter her from the storm. Thunder cracked, making her even more desperate, and compelling her to push even harder. This, however, caused too much disturbance in the now muddy ground, and her bike, which was not designed for such torment, sank and came to a complete and sudden stop, causing her to fly off of the contraption and into the mud.

She struggled to gain her feet, but slipped. This failed attempt made her realize that she had a broken leg as well as many other bleeding cuts and bruises. If she was ever going to make it anywhere ever again, she had to drag herself through this mess, and the faint and distant lights of Netherfield were her last hope.

* * *

"I don't know. Didn't you say she was expected at four? It's four thirty, Benio." Tamaki paced worriedly about the room, disconcerting his unaffected sister.

"Oh, you shouldn't fret. You can never expect a commoner to be punctual. She'll arrive any minute."

"But just look out the window!" he yanked the drapes from the said window, urging her to see what caused him so much worry. But despite his efforts, she wouldn't be bothered with concern. This agitated him even more, and he pronounced as much.

"All right, there's a storm. So, she's probably still at home."

"What if she's not? I'm getting a bad feeling," he presently grabbed his coat and was out the door. "I'm taking one of the cars to look for her! Close the door for me!"

Tamaki drove through the pouring rain, headlights illuminating the road so he could at least slightly perceive what was ahead of him. He didn't know what compelled him to do so but a feeling, urging him on to the spot where he ran over a bump on the road. He panicked at first, until he came to the wonderful revelation that this was not human, but a metal frame, the frame of a bicycle. How he was so certain that this belonged to someone so very near and dear to him is a wonder, but he felt her presence close at hand, and, turning his attention to the grassy area on the side, he saw a limp and small figure taking shelter beneath a hedge. His heart raced, almost coming to a halt when he saw her nearly lifeless form, but fluttering when he still felt a pulse on the small of her neck. He gently lifted her up, making sure to support her head, and laid her down in the backseat, belting her in to avoid any more injury to her beautiful form.

* * *

"I can't get a hold of him," Kyoya looked at his cellular phone, which, with even the latest and greatest technological amenities, could find neither trace nor signal of his friend. He was distressed by this fact, and Miss Suoh saw something of trepidation spread across his normally unaffected features.

He rapped his fingers on the oak desk until at last he was put at ease when Tamaki burst through the door. In his arms was a girl almost unrecognizable, for her ivory skin was bruised and bloody, her entire body covered in layers of mud that matted her hair and mixed with the red sanguine of her life fluids to make an even stickier substance.

"We need to get her some help," Tamaki fixed his gaze on Kyoya, of whose opinion he respected most highly. He could always mend any situation, and his cool calculating nature kept him calm during emergencies.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, pushing them farther up on his nose. "Lay her down in one of the upstairs rooms," he pulled out his phone.

"Excuse me? Don't we need to get her to a hospital?"

"The nearest hospital is nearly two hours away, and in this weather, it would be nearly impossible to get her there," He looked at the girl's bluing lips. "And besides, we need to cleanse her wounds and warm her up fast. Ami," he looked at the nearby maid.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to prepare a warm bath upstairs."

"Yes sir, at once, sir."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Despite the violence of the storm yester night, it was a very pleasant morning at the Longbourne house. That is, if you didn't take into consideration the constant worry of Haruhi. She paced to and fro, aggravating her mother.

"Honestly, how do you intend to live in this country if you never learn to accept a little bit of rain now and again?"

"It's not only the rain," Haruhi's anxiety was reflected in her voice. "I haven't heard from Hinata yet."

"It's still early, and who calls home anymore these days?"

"This is Hinata we're speaking of. And besides, it's already eight, and she's usually up by half past six." Misuzu was about to give another excuse when the home-line rang.

Ranka picked up the phone, "Hello? Yes, this is the Longbourne residence. May I know who I am speaking to? Mmm hmmm… Mmmm hmmmm." Mr. Fujioka visibly paled, stuttering before he added, "thank you," and hung up.

"Who is it dear?"

"It's a servant, from Netherfield. He said that Hinata was gravely ill, and is staying there till she is well."

"What happened to her?" Haruhi demanded of her father.

"He said… He said that Mr. Suoh found her in the road last night in very poor condition, and that she was suffering from hypothermia and a few broken appendages."

"I'm going over there this instant!"

"Oh really; and how do you plan on getting there without a car?" Misuzu asked. "Hinata already took the bike."

"If walking is my only alternative, then so be it."

"Walking is unthought-of in all this mud! Why, you will not be fit to be seen by the time you get there!"

"I shall be very fit to see Hinata, which is all I'm going for."

"Are you hinting," asked her father, "that you wish for us to borrow the neighbor's car?"

"No, indeed; I don't wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when a girl has motive; only three miles. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"The benevolence instilled by the worry for your sister is admirable, as often seen in forbidden love series," said Renge, "but I believe that you are being too impulsive for so little a matter."

"Nonsense Renge," said Sakura, "We'll walk with her as far as Meryton!" Haruhi accepted their company, and they were out the door. They walked on for about half a mile before Renge and Sakura saw an active duty soldier on the street that they were compelled to admire. From that point, Haruhi continued the rest of her journey on her own, crossing fields and clearing fences and muddy puddles at a very fast pace, and finding herself at last within view of the house.

She soon rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently and wiping off her boots on the matt. She was wearing casual garb: (for her, that is. It may be otter hunting gear for the preppies :P) a plain t-shirt, boot cut jeans, and combat boots. The door was answered by Benio, who, looking at her muddy boots and face reddened by exercise, was at first reluctant to let her in. The awkwardness was avoided, however, when Tamaki saw her and rushed her to the living room. (The main one, anyways)

She inquired after the well-being of her sister, and as she had feared, she was given no favorable answer. Her sister was indeed very ill, and at her request, she was taken up to her immediately.

Kyoya saw her rush by, and stared after her awhile before he was awakened from his silent reverie by Benio.

"How improper, running here all alone and bursting in unannounced."

"I think the concern she shows for her sister is rather admirable."

"I do say she is in a right state. Just look at the girl! Have you ever in your life seen anyone so dirty?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

She looked at him slyly. "So what you mean to say is that her gorgeous eyes were the only object of your attention. Did not her red and sweaty face take back from the charming affect?"

"Not at all. If anything, they were brightened by the exercise."

* * *

Traveling up two flights of stairs, Haruhi was lead into a room that looked like it might be in a hospital. On the three basic levels of cleanliness, it was sterilized to say the least. It contained everything you might find in the ER. It even had one of those pulse reader things, which, to Haruhi's relief, was beeping at a steady and healthy pace.

She pulled up a chair next to where her sister lay. "Hey there, how are you feeling? I heard what happened and came over straight away."

Hinata turned her head to face Haruhi. "I'm not as bad as they say I am. They're just overreacting a bit. I can't get up yet, though, because my leg's broken and they refuse to let me stand before they get a wheelchair," she giggled faintly.

Haruhi sighed. She could see that her sister was well taken care of. It wasn't long before Hinata was fast asleep, and Tamaki came in to check up on them.

"How is she?"

"She seems alright, though she looks pretty tired."

"That's good," he stood next to her. "I only met her about a month ago and I'm worried like hell over her." He laughed bemusedly, and Haruhi smiled, flattered for her sister. "I could talk to her for hours. I know what music she likes, her favorite ice-cream… She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

Haruhi replied that she did not.

"I thought not," he smiled to himself, and then he turned to face her. "You aren't in a relationship currently, are you?"

"No…." Haruhi was wary of where this conversation was headed. She was sure that Tamaki wouldn't ask her out, but his question was so artless that one had to wonder.

"In that case," scratch what she thought about artless; he just completely flipped the conversation around in less than a sentence; this guy was a genius, "I was wondering if you would like to…. How do you say… 'Hook up' with Kyoya-"

Here Haruhi had to interrupt him, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," Tamaki reddened, "I mean because he isn't seeing anyone and you aren't seeing anyone. I can't think of a reason why not."

Why not indeed: Haruhi found herself trapped in a corner by Tamaki's statement. On one hand, the man hated her so much that he was too disgusted to dance with her, a fact Tamaki was obviously unaware of, and on the other, Tamaki obviously thought highly of said man, and probably for good reason. She wouldn't want to offend his image, and therefore she could only find one way out of this one.

"I don't like men."

"What? Oh, so… You're one of those… They really have those in England in a small little country village like this?"

"Oh, wait, no. That probably came out sounding really wrong-"

"Mr. Suoh and guest," the servant who walked in bowed to them both. "They are serving tea in the parlor.""

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you," Tamaki smiled graciously. Haruhi, with the pressure of what she had just been through, also found that tea was a lovely idea.

"How refreshing," she sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. If you want to make the day of an ammateur author in convalescence, please click on the shiny button below this message to pop a review! Constructive criticism is totally welcomed! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mr. Suoh and guest," the servant who walked in bowed to them both. "They are serving tea in the parlor.""

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you," Tamaki smiled graciously. Haruhi, with the pressure of what she had just been through, also found that tea was a lovely idea.

"How refreshing," she sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

Tea was served in the parlor, and there being no other available seat by the table, Haruhi had to settle herself next to Kyoya.

"Miss Fujioka," he greeted her.

"Mr. Ootori. Ummmm," how should she go about saying this? "I wanted to thank you, all of you, for nursing my sister in her poor health."

"It was our pleasure!" Tamaki beamed brightly, with every hint of truthfulness in his voice.

She smiled at Tamaki, and then turned to face Kyoya. "So, in your opinion, when can she return home?"

"I think it best if she stays here for a while longer. Ah, thank you," he accepted his cup from the maid and took a sip from it, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on Haruhi.

"Well, we wouldn't want to encroach on your hospitality. Would she be better off in a hospital?"

"No," he said rather indifferently for the situation. "I own some of the finest medical facilities in the country, but unfortunately the Ootori Empire hasn't yet spread as far as Hertfordshire. In _this _area, the best medical attention she can possibly receive is with us."

Haruhi disliked his undertone. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Ootori? Do you hope to insult me by undermining the health care we have used for years?"

"You misinterpret my words. I didn't say that there was anything wrong with your commoner's hospital. Merely that mine was better."

Hinako, who was growing uncomfortable with the rising tensions, asked the party, "How would you all fancy a game of Texas Hold em' Poker, American style?"

Haruhi, who expected them all to be playing at high stakes, was the only one to decline, and instead chose to amuse herself with a book. Hinako was astonished.

"Do you prefer reading to a game of cards?" she asked while dealing. "That seems rather singular."

"Miss Haruhi Fujioka," stated Benio "despises cards. She is a great reader and takes no pleasure in anything else. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"No indeed," alleged Haruhi, "I am not a great reader, and I take pleasure in many things."

"In caring for your sister I am sure brings you much joy," said Tamaki, "and I do not doubt that your happiness will increase once she is well. Oh let's see, I'll call," he placed fifty pounds on the table next to his sister's blind bet.

Haruhi expressed her gratitude with all her spirit, and then opened up a book that was lying on the side table. It was about the American Civil War, and seeing this, Tamaki offered to go fetch her some others.

"There is no need, I assure you. This will do just fine."

"Wow, really? I tried to read that one yesterday and I thought it rather droll. Of course, I'm not a bookish fellow like Kyoya. You should see the library at Pemberly; it's amazing how many books one man can possess."

"Well," added Benio, "it has grown a great deal over many generations, and I see him all the time going to the bookstore and adding more to his collection. Isn't that right, Kyoya?"

"I see no reason for a man to neglect his library at this day and age," he adjusted his glasses so that they lost their glare, and raised the amount to five hundred pounds. Hinako, who was next, looked distressed by this and, after much deliberation, folded.

Now it was Benio's turn again. "Tamaki avoids his books because he is idle," her brother looked disheartened, but she ignored his hurt and called. "I hope that he will someday get a library and an estate that can hope to compare to yours. Speaking of Pemberly, how has Fyuumi been? I haven't seen her in ages."

"She is well," since Tamaki didn't raise, Kyoya only had to check.

"Has she grown much since I last saw her? Is she now about Miss Fujioka's height?" Haruhi looked up. Meeting her eyes, Benio added, "Probably taller," and checked. "How I do long to see her again. There isn't a young lady in the world more agreeable, and her performance on the piano and the violin are simply exquisite! She is the most accomplished girl I have ever met."

"All young ladies are accomplished these days. Some dance, some play and sing… I wonder how they have the patience for it all, if it is only to impress a young man and his family."Tamaki brought up the amount by five pounds, at which Kyoya lifted an eyebrow before calling.

"I believe that the term is too widely used," said he. "I dare say I know only a dozen such girls in the country who are truly 'accomplished'."

"Neither do I," Benio called.

"Then," said Haruhi, who was now too interested in the conversation to pay any mind to her book, "you must have many high standards that define an accomplished woman."

Tamaki was about to call when his cellular phone rang. (Call, phone, haha. :P I made an unintentional pun) He looked at the caller ID before turning to Haruhi, "Can you play for me? I can't miss this." Before she could give the affirmative, he handed her (haha, another poker pun :P) his cards and all the cash in his pocket before taking off.

Haruhi, looking at his hand, decided to raise for him, rather guiltily letting down another two hundred pounds. Benio called before saying, "As I was about to add, there are many qualities a woman must possess to call themselves 'accomplished'. Why, besides being able to dance, sing, draw, and speak different languages, they must also have a certain manner in walking, speaking, and dressing."

"Indeed," affirmed Kyoya while raising one hundred pounds, "all of this, and something more wholesome, such as a sharpened mind from reading." He had directed his gaze at Haruhi while saying this.

Benio, finding that there was nothing substantial about her hand, decided to fold. Haruhi, on the other hand (haha, I've gotta stop doing this) raised two hundred, refusing to be dwarfed by Kyoya. "I am now no longer surprised that you know only twelve such women. I am, however, shocked that you know any who can meet your standards."

"You are rather harsh upon your own gender!" Benio looked at her with repugnance. "A woman can do anything she sets her mind to. In fact, I believe that they are the stronger of the two sexes." She hadn't meant to say that last bit, but Hinako heartily agreed with her. "Perhaps, Miss Fujioka, you are the type of girl who wishes to recommend herself to the other sex by undermining her own. This might be a successful tactic for some men, but in my opinion, it is a very malicious approach." Haruhi was so taken aback by her rudeness that she was too shocked to defend herself. However, Kyoya might have done this for her.

The chief of Benio's last remark had been directed at him, and for this he answered her with his own brand of justice. "Indeed, there is maliciousness in_ all _the ploys which women sometimes use to gain attention. Anything with such shrewdness is despicable." He raised one thousand pounds, at which Haruhi was obliged to call, going all in.

Benio was too discontented with his reply to further the subject. Seeing this, Kyoya laid down his hand: four of a kind Ace. Haruhi smirked before revealing hers: a royal flush.

Kyoya pushed the winnings towards her. "Well, it looks like you win this one Miss Haruhi."

"Yep," she sighed, "Tamaki will be happy to see this."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry that this one was kind of short, but I thought that this would be a good place to end for now. The poker thing was kind of wierd, but if you saw, it was kind of a symbolism thing. (Or, at least, that was what was going on in my head ;P) I also wanted to show that Benio was trying to flirt with Kyoya, but he's liking Haruhi right now. (yeah, she's still clueless and Tamaki still thinks she's a lesbian) Anyway, I've probably rambled on for too long. So, if you want to make a nonsensical kid happy for the holidays, please click on the button below this message to review! (Oh, and I posted another story, so if you like Naruto please read!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haruhi, after checking up on Hinata, finally ventured to the room that Tamaki had provided for her at ten in the evening. This being the case, she was dead tired, and after quickly slipping into a borrowed night gown, she switched off the lamp and hopped into her bed. (She brushed her teeth, don't worry :P) It was a few hours after she fell asleep that she felt fingers ghosting over her face, feeling her features. Her eyes went through the stereotypical process of slowly opening before they widened in surprise when she saw that someone was before her. Unlike most heroines, however, Haruhi didn't scream in terror at the strange intruder. In fact, she remained rather calm, assessing the situation, and at the same time trying to decide whether or not this was a dream. (If it is, that means Haruhi is having pervy fantasies DX)

"Mmmm," the stranger purred, "Sorry to intrude on you like this, but you are so pretty when you are asleep." The ghostly hands moved down.

Haruhi recognized the voice. "Miss Suoh? What are you..." She was just about to ask what (the hell) the woman was doing in her room when a better question arose in her mind, "Why are you touching me like that?!?"

Benio's hands withdrew. "I just thought I'd, in commoner's terms, pop in and see how you were doing."

If Haruhi's mind wasn't so dull in sleep mode, it would probably occur to her that such a friendly gesture was odd, considering the fact that the woman seemed to hate her guts. Forget odd, she was being groped for heaven's sake!

"I'm fine thank you. In fact, I was just sleeping, and I'd like to get back to that, so-"

"By all means, go to sleep," Benio didn't move. This was really starting to creep Haruhi out.

"It's easier to sleep when I'm not being watched."

"It's okay; you don't have to hide it."

"Hide what from whom?"

Benio began to caress Haruhi's cheek. "My brother told me your little secret. To be completely honest, I'm none so partial to men myself. I find that young maidens, such as the one right before me, are much more taking." She leaned down, about to brush her lips against Haruhi's, when she was suddenly pushed away.

Haruhi, who had been shocked out of her foggy state, shoved Benio hard, sending the woman all the way against the wall.

"Tough love," grumbled Benio, rubbing the back of her neck. "I see how it is. You know, he's no good for you, and believe me, you aren't any good for him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know very well who I mean: Kyoya. I see how he looks at you. But if anyone is going to marry him, it will be me, and not some common country girl."

Haruhi was in disgust. "For your information, I have no interest in him, nor will I ever!"

"Glad to hear it," Benio didn't look convinced.

"And besides, you made it very clear that you…" the next part of her sentence came out rather awkwardly. "You said that you prefer women. Why elope with a man that you have no taste for?"

"Insolent girl; who are you to say that I have no affections for him? You know little. But I will tell you this: I find that we are a suitable match, and like it or not, we will be married someday." She turned to leave the room, but before she left, she added in a much quieter tone, "You spurn me now, but one day I will steal that kiss from you, Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened. She now knew for a fact that Benio Suoh saw her as her rival, but she wanted to kiss her. (Ewww…)

'_She's an odd one indeed_," and with that last thought in her mind, her eyelids grew heavy. She didn't resist her much needed sleep, and soon enough, she temporarily forgot all of the night's troubling occurrences, finding herself in a more peaceful state.

**The Very Next Morning at Netherfield**

"No, I insist. Miss Hinata Fujioka should remain under my… our care until she is fully well, and that you can count on," Tamaki assured Misuzu.

"Alright, if you say so," though Misuzu feigned forlornness, she was secretly delighted that Hinata would have a longer time to endear herself to the Netherfield party.

"Believe me, it is no trouble. I actually find myself quite delighted by her company."

'_Score!!!" _she thought."Thank you, sir, for allowing us to invade on your hospitality. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have become of her by now," dramatic tears of gratitude flowed down her cheeks like a river, and Hinako, who was the closest to her, was obliged to lend her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she mopped up her eyes and blew her nose in the cloth before offering it back to Hinako, who looked at the soiled rag with repugnance.

"NO!" she cried, before quickly composing herself. "No, it's alright. You can keep it."

"How generous of you," she examined the detailed embroidery, "you are all so generous. What refreshing company!"

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment at her mother's rude manners. She had come down to breakfast only to find that her mother and two sisters had come to see Hinata.

"Refreshing indeed," said Kyoya. "In a country neighborhood such as this, there is limited and… average society."

"I beg to differ," Haruhi cut in. "You can find that no matter where you are people themselves vary so greatly and change over time that there are always great characters to be studied."

"Is that a hobby of yours, Miss Fujioka? To observe and decipher characters? If so, then what do you make of mine?" He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, all the while focusing his gaze on Haruhi.

"I haven't quite figured you out yet, but given a little more time in your company and I think it will be an easy task," that didn't come out the way she wanted it to sound.

He leaned back in his seat and smiled a genuine smile, which was a very rare occurrence for the 'Shadow King'. "Very well; I look forward to spending many long hours with you so that you may observe me."

All Fujioka girls present (including Misuzu) were astounded by his statement. Did he really appreciate her company that much? Before it seemed as if her mere presence offended him, but now he was able to banter with her comfortably.

'_Can he be for real?' _Haruhi thought. '_Maybe Benio did have a point.'_ The entire room seemed to agree with her, for there was a long and awkward silence that could only be tactlessly broken by Sakura.

"That reminds me," (what reminds her?) "Renge and I have been thinking, since this is such a nice house, and since your last party was so awesome, you should host an even bigger one!" (Ahh, and the truth comes out. They must have conspired about this for a long time. ;P)

"That sounds like a lovely idea," said Tamaki, ever being the gracious host. "Once your sister is well, I promise you an even bigger party."

Sakura and Renge squealed in unison.

Benio pinched the bridge of her nose as if to relieve a headache. "Well, I'm sure you have important matters to attend to, so don't let us keep you here."

"Oh no, not at all," Misuzu didn't take the hint. Haruhi almost slapped her forehead, but to save herself any more embarrassment, whispered something in her mother's ear. "Oh my, I nearly forgot. Come girls, we must be off at once!" After thanking Tamaki again, she ushered Renge and Sakura out of the house in great haste.

"Thank heavens," Benio said under her breath, but still loud enough for the room to hear.

* * *

Kyoya spent the rest of the day loafing around the library. When he wasn't checking business emails on his laptop, he indulged himself in a book. He found this activity most pleasurable when by the window, for besides being able to see the lush scenery, he got a few glimpses of Haruhi walking around the garden. Most lately she had been down there again after a visit with her sister. He watched her sitting under the shade of a tree, her nose far into a novel that she had found on the table.

He leaned back into his chair, completely abandoning whatever he had been reading. For some unfathomable reason, he wasn't able to concentrate, and no matter how hard he tried, he time and again ended up losing his place in the paragraph. He sighed, and continued his daydreaming out the window. He turned his attention again to that tree Haruhi was resting under, but she wasn't there. That was hardly odd. It was dark now, so she was probably inside, most likely just entering the-

He heard the library door crack open behind him. He stood from his seat and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that anyone was in here," it was Haruhi. "Don't worry; I'll be out in just a minute. I'll only have to return this book to the shelf and fetch a few others."

"By all means, have a seat."

"Oh… Ok." She sat in a couch by the fireplace. She began to read, finding herself looking up to see Kyoya staring back at her. What was it with people watching her lately? To avoid awkwardness, she began some small talk that started with her asking him his opinion of the weather, him replying to her query by saying it is just fine, and so on. Soon enough, their conversation expanded to wider ranges of topics including politics, her opinion of the current prime minister, his opinion of world hunger, and it wasn't too long before they began comparing their favorite books and television shows.

Their idle chatter continued on as such until Benio walked in. Seeing this, the pair returned to their books.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you two in here, since you take such great pleasure in reading books." Miss Suoh sat down and tried interesting herself in a novel, but when this failed, she was forced to find amusement by more social means.

"Miss Fujioka," said person looked up to face the speaker, "Hinako and I have just spent a lovely hour with your sister, and I am happy to inform you that she seems to be doing remarkably well."

"Really? When I saw her last, she was still incapacitated."

"I meant to say that she was well in light of her most recent accident."

"Ah."

"Her leg has mended nicely. I dare say she can take the cast off in a couple of weeks."

"That's great."

"You don't seem too excited."

"Believe me, I am."

"Maybe you are just too ill at ease to express proper emotion when I am around. I apologize if there is any awkwardness between us. I didn't mean for any strange or hostile feelings to arise when I visited you in your bedroom late last night." Kyoya looked up from his book and eyed her suspiciously.

Haruhi couldn't think of anything to say in reply. What could she be playing at? The only motives she saw were to fluster her, or to gain Kyoya's attention. The approach was very artless in achieving either goal, but Haruhi could find no better explanation.

Seeing that both persons were silent, Benio stood from her seat and began to walk around the room. Her figure was very chic as she did so, but Kyoya, at whom all these graceful efforts were aimed at, was too absorbed in his book to notice. She attempted once more to gain his attention by asking Haruhi to follow her lead.

"Miss Haruhi, it looks like you have been sitting long in that same position. Allow me then, to persuade you to take a turn about the room with me." Haruhi, not knowing what else to say, accepted her offer.

Benio had succeeded. Kyoya, who was centering his gaze on Haruhi as she walked, inadvertently closed his book. He was invited to join them, but he declined, seeing only a few motives for them wanting to stroll back and forth across the room, all of which walking with them would only interfere.

"What could he mean by that? Haruhi, have you any idea?"

"Not at all, but trust me, he wants us to ask him, so it would be better if we didn't." Benio was unable to disappoint Kyoya in anyway, and therefore asked him what he meant by saying he could only see a few motives.

"Very well, I have no objection to offering an explanation," Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "One reason I see is that you two have secrets to discuss, in which case I wouldn't want to intrude. Another motive might be that you are aware that your figures appear to the greatest advantage when you are walking, but I can admire you much better as I sit over here. Or maybe, Benio, you wish to admire Miss Fujioka's form yourself, and I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Benio reddened. "Indeed, sir, you have a dirty mind."

"Well, you did mention a late night rendezvous with her." Kyoya looked amused.

"I'm glad to see the two are getting along so well!" It was Tamaki.

'_How long has he been standing there?'_ Haruhi somewhat admired his ability to suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"It is hard," said Benio to her brother, "not to grow attached to Miss Fujioka's intelligent eyes. I am sure Kyoya would say the same." Kyoya thought over her words. Suddenly, it seemed as if he were paying too much attention to Haruhi, and he began to feel the danger of it.

* * *

A/N Hey there! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I do have a valid excuse. Well, for one, I was out in the middle of nowhere during the holidays with no internet connection whatsoever. Also, I had a bit of a snowboarding accident. Silly me, I tried to do a jump. XD Well, it was coolness for about two seconds when I was in the air, until it suddenly hit me that I didn't know how to land. TT-TT Well, it hit me all right, right in the butt, and I still can't sit normally without hurting. :P So if you want to make an accident prone child weeely happy, please review!!! XD Oh yeah, and I decided to add another character in for the story! If you can guess who it is, I'll have Hunny-senpai give you virtual cake! XP


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto, or Starbucks ;D

Chapter 8

It had been a little over two weeks since the beginning of their stay at Netherfield, and in that time Hinata had been able to remove the cast from her leg. This being the case, Haruhi was very anxious to return home. However, every time she contacted her mother and told her as much, Misuzu insisted they 'stay just a little longer, till we are sure your sister is well completely _wink wink_'. Tamaki didn't seem to mind though, for it was only this morning that he offered to take them around town for a few commoner's activities. Therefore, their gracious host, in order to appear as normal as possible, drove them around in his Rolls Royce.

"Tamaki, I believe we are lost."

"Yes Kyoya, I know. I can't figure out these maps."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, such a thing would be much welcomed at a time like this."

"Use the GPS."

"But that's not the way a commoner does it!"

"If I may cut in," said Haruhi, who was sitting in the cab with her sister, "we use our GPS all the time."

"Ah, very well then, just trying to get the experience! Ummm, now that our navigational error is resolved, I didn't actually ask where we should go, now that I think about it," he scratched the back of his neck and smiled in such a goofy manner that Hinata couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Well, there's a mall in Meryton that my younger sisters often visit," a sound from deep in Kyoya's throat told her that he'd rather not, and she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't agree with him. "Or, closer to our house, there's a little market place that could be fun."

**Half an Hour Later**

During their outing, Tamaki displayed all the fervor of a small child on Christmas day. While part of it was the excitement of trying out the 'commoner's way', it was mostly in his attending to Hinata. Once she sneezed, he made sure to bundle her in his coat, "Bless you. Oh, that juice shop looks like it has a nice fire you can sit by. Let's go in there." Though Hinata thought it quite unnecessary for a little sneeze, she nodded in silent agreement and blushed, flattered by his gentlemanly caring.

Haruhi watched her sister enter the shop with Tamaki. Through the window, she could see him settle her comfortably by the fire and rush to the counter to order their drinks.

"It looks as if they would rather be alone at the moment. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

She smiled, "I'd love to." With their hands adjoined, she followed his lead. As they walked, they came to a woodsier trail on the outskirts of the market area. Haruhi looked at Kyoya questioningly.

Already knowledgeable of what she would ask, he told her, "I wanted to get away from the crowds. I prefer the quiet."

"I wouldn't quite call those 'crowds'."

"Well, bustling, all the same."

"Kyoya, there were less than twenty people in the entire market. No one comes on a weekday afternoon. Are you always this much of a recluse?"

"Is it so much of a shame that I wished to have a private stroll with you?" Haruhi reddened and looked away. It was very out of the norm for her to appear flustered, but handsome and intelligent men sometimes had that affect on her. "I still haven't gotten that character analysis from you, Miss Haruhi."

She reflected for a while before saying, "Well, when I first met you, I thought you to be the most cold-hearted and ill-tempered man in all of England," he frowned at this, before she continued. "But I was a bit too hasty in my judgment. But that is your flaw, Mr. Ootori. You see, you are easily discriminatory against those you deem lower than yourself."

"That is easily your failing as well, Miss Fujioka, having hasty judgment, I mean. But do go on. I hope that isn't all you have to say about me." He smiled, and Haruhi laughed.

"No, it isn't. Upon further inspection, I found you to be a very honorable and caring person, though you pretend not to be."

"I haven't any idea of what you mean," he said lightheartedly.

"For example, you helped that woman at the jewelry stand who was going to be cheated."

"I recognized her. She comes from a good family, and is one of my biggest clients."

"And you did help save my sister, for which I am completely indebted to you."

He remained silent, and she looked up at him with admiration. "Why _do_ you keep up that front? Has pretending you don't have a heart ever done you any good?" He still didn't utter a syllable, but Haruhi understood this. They continued to walk together soundlessly, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

After a while, Haruhi began to feel nervous, and looking up at the darkening sky, said "Ummmm… Kyoya, I think we better head inside."

Though he at first didn't realize what was wrong, he felt wet drops splash on his nose and he took the hint. Kyoya shielded her from the rain with his coat, running her into a nearby coffee shop.

They sat together in one of the leather couches by the window. She shivered beside him. "Are you okay? Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

Haruhi kept peering nervously out the window from time to time. Kyoya wondered what made her so apprehensive, but he soon received his answer with the first flash of lightning. She nearly sprang out of her seat and clung onto his arm. When the thunder rolled, she tightened her grip, nearly cutting off his circulation.

"I see; so you're afraid of thunder, are you?" he pulled her closer. With the gentle beating of his heart, she began to relax against his chest. "You know, Fyuumi used to fear the very same thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kyoya's cellular phone rang in his pocket. "Hello?"

_**"Hey, Hinata wanted me to call to ask if Haruhi is feeling alright, and says that it is vital that we find you immediately. That being the case, where are you?"**_

"Tell her we're at Starbucks."

_**"We'll be there soon."**_ The other end of the line disconnected, and Kyoya replaced the phone in his pocket. In a matter of minutes, Hinata rushed in with Tamaki, and Haruhi leapt up to see her sister. Kyoya sighed. In all honesty, he was rather enjoying his time with Haruhi, but it was better if he didn't get too attached to her.

* * *

Through the rain and mud, it was a twenty minute drive back to Longbourne, Tamaki having gotten stuck more than once.

"Hmmmm… Kyoya, are you familiar with the proper usage of chains?"

"What?" Tamaki had just interrupted his thoughts of the past few hours with Haruhi, and well… in light of the current conversation… "That's for snow, Tamaki."

"Yeah, but it might yield to the same affect."

"Haruhi, we're here," Hinata roused her sister from her peaceful rest on her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She could hear the faint rumble of thunder from miles away, and tensed at the noise. Kyoya saw this, and as soon as the sisters were out, he handed off Hinata to Tamaki while he supported Haruhi.

"You're almost home." Haruhi nodded sleepily. As they neared the front gate, it was apparent that Mrs. Fujioka had seen them pulling in, for she opened the front door wide to welcome her eldest daughter home. After she ushered Hinata and Tamaki in, not paying any mind to her younger daughter, Haruhi stood for a while with Kyoya.

Rain streamed from the umbrella. Haruhi looked up, and without warning, Kyoya bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything in protest to his most recent action, he walked her to her front door and left with Tamaki.

"So you're saying he kissed you?" Haruhi nodded in response. "Well, what was it like?"

"Well, it was warm, I guess." Haruhi shrugged. "Not much different from when Mother would tuck us in every night. Not like Misuzu, gods no." She shivered at the thought of her stepmother's slobbery kisses, and Hinata laughed.

"Is that all?" A nod. "Well, it's safe to say that you're still perfectly innocent." Haruhi couldn't imagine a being on Earth more innocent and angelic than her sister.

"Let's head downstairs. Misuzu might need help with the cooking." Hinata gave the affirmative, and they walked into the kitchen, only to find their parents conversing about a surprise visitor.

"I can only hope, my dear Mrs. Fujioka that you have planned to prepare a nice dinner tonight for an unexpected addition to our party."

"Is Mei to dine with us?"

"No; the person of whom I am speaking is a gentleman." Misuzu's eyes gleamed with his last statement.

"Is it Mr. Suoh?" She looked in Hinata's direction hopefully.

"It is a person that I have never seen once in my life." This provoked an up rise of curiosity in the room. As Hinata and Haruhi looked perplexed, Sakura, Renge, and their mother barraged him with a breathless series of questions.

"Who can it be?" "Pray tell us, sir!" "Is he rich?" "Is he to be moving into the neighborhood?"

After being satisfyingly entertained by their questions, he deigned to answer them. "I recently received a call from this man. It was a cousin of mine, Mr. Umehito. When I am dead and gone, he has the right to kick you all out as soon as he pleases. It was, after all, an old agreement between his father and me."

"Wicked, WICKED man! I hope he rots in hell!" The Fujioka girls held their breath in astonishment at their mother's words. Had she no shame?

Ryoji, on the other hand, chose to turn her curses into jest. "That would be rather hard, considering that he is a very religious man. In fact, he may be part of the clergy." His wife crossed her arms, muttering protests and curses under her breath that her daughters dare not listen to. In between her sentences, they could almost clearly make out 'fraying my nerves' and 'need refreshment' mixed in with some unintelligible garbage.

It wasn't long past that an ominous knocking could be heard at the door, at least, menacing enough to shut up Misuzu. Mr. Fujioka opened it slowly, letting in a cold wind that seemed to make all the lights in the house flicker, dying down and quivering in fear. Lightning flashed behind the figure in the doorway, making Haruhi clutch on to her sister's arm tightly, and illuminating the visitor's features enough to show a dark cloak over dark features next to an evil looking cat doll!

* * *

A/N Yay! Nekozawa, one of my personal favorites! He brings in a different brand of creepiness than the real Mr. Collins, but in my opinion that is way bettter. _shivers at thought of William Collins _Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. As far as Benio goes, she was a lesbian in the anime, so I thought that should be the case here. Ummm... Well... She kind of likes Kyoya in more of a dutiful way than anything else.

**POKER:**It was also brought up that during Kyoya and Haruhi's poker match, it would be impossible to have four of a kind Ace with a royal flush without having five Aces in the deck. Actually, I'm not completely sure, but I think I've seen it happen in Texas Hold em'. (Though I may be mistaken!) In that version of Poker, everyone has two cards in their hand with five cards in the center, so I figured that Kyoya would have a pair of Aces in his hand with two in the deck, and Haruhi would have two royal cards, and that with the additional cards in the center would be royal, giving her a flush. (I'm confusing myself DX) Ah well.

I appologise for the long author's note, I just thought I should make a few things clearer. The link below this message is silently beckoning to you, urging you to offer reviews, flames, or constructive critisism! :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclamer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... Or the strange array of Naruto characters that have entered into the story.**

The family had awkwardly served dinner at the table, every now and then speaking to their rather odd guest. It was mostly silent though, and even Misuzu sat rigidly in her chair. Despite the hatred she had shown earlier, she couldn't help but tremble in his presence. The man was so shady; no matter where he was, his darkness seemed to follow behind him, dimming the lights and spirits in the room to match the ebony coloring of his cloak. Out of the few customary things she had pushed herself to ask him, all they could find out was that he was a distant relation of theirs and that he was very religious… (If you can even call it such.)

"So, ummm… Mr. Umehito, my husband mentioned that you were part of the clergy?"

"Yes," he said, and his cat puppet, Belzenef, scratched the back of its head. "I am the leader of the Dark Brotherhood." Whilst saying this, he stabbed his meat with the steak knife, causing all of the juices to flow into his corn and potatoes.

Renge watched him do this with wide and fearful eyes, but Sakura was unfazed, and deigned to ask, "So, are you guys like a group of satanic worshipers or something?" Haruhi and Hinata would usually scold their sister for being so rude, but they were still partly in shock from the strange visitor, and quite frankly, they saw that she had a point.

He chuckled evilly. "No, but we do get a lot of those that want to join. Of course, before they do, those little lost lambs must be cleansed of their sins and herded back to the Lord our god, more specifically, the Church of England."

Haruhi, now curious, inquired as to their means of funding. After all, they probably weren't maintained by the Church itself. He answered her with the greatest reverence toward a one lady Éclair Tonnerre. Apparently, he was born into much wealth, but his family cut him off once he 'embraced his inner darkness'. Lady Tonnerre saw this, and helped steer him on the correct path. She provided him a position as a clergyman, earning back the approval of his family and his great fortune. Of course, in the process of all of this he had formed the Dark Brotherhood, an affiliation devoted to God and the darker side of his divine plan. Since he wouldn't receive his inheritance until after his parents were dead, lady Éclair had provided most of the funds.

Hearing all this, Misuzu perked up. Perhaps with some careful planning, she thought, the estate wouldn't be entailed at all. She now spoke more openly with Mr. Umehito, telling him of the new residents at Netherfield, and how Hinata was likely to receive a marriage proposal 'any time now'. Hinata blushed furiously, pretending to wipe her face to hide behind her napkin.

* * *

It had been a week since the arrival of Nekozawa Umehito. Misuzu, in an effort to attach him to one of the girls, tried persuading him to go out into the daylight. The conversation went on as such:

They were in his bedroom, curtains tightly shut and towels shoved beneath the windowsill. "You must be forced to go out sometimes. My, is it dark in here! I'll let in a little light." She drew the curtains and removed the towels, sending Nekozawa into a hissing fit before he fled under the bed frame.

"I only venture out at night… Or in extremely overcast weather." Belzenef was in the middle of the floor, baking in the heat of the sunlight. Nekozawa made a move to grab him, but quickly withdrew his hand when the light touched it. Haruhi walked by the open door, and surveying the scene, came over and placed the cat doll under the bed, receiving a curt 'thanks'.

She stood up, rather perplexed. Had Misuzu somehow scared him under there? "May I inquire about the current situation?"

"The light," Nekozawa offered weakly, "it burns us!"

"Ah, of course it does." Haruhi could think of nothing else to say in such an odd scenario. However, she quickly replaced all of the towels under the sill and tied the curtains shut.

Nekozawa crawled out from under the bed, shaking slightly as he stood up. "God bless you, dear cousin. I could have died under there!" He embraced her tightly, and she patted him on the back, also motioning for Misuzu to help get him off her. Her stepmother, however, had an alternative set of plans, and walked away gleefully, paying no mind to her suffocating daughter.

Haruhi struggled for air, and Nekozawa let go, rather unwillingly. "Well, I'm glad you're all right. What was going on, by the way?"

"That woman," he came closer, and whispered into her ear, "I think she's trying to have me killed!"

Haruhi's sudden mirth made her cousin jump, but he somehow found it in himself to join in her laughter. (She was quite contagious, you see.) "Don't worry; she has that affect on most everybody. Hey, if you need anything, just come see me."

"Alright," he was practically beaming at this point, and she left him standing there like that, feeling somewhat brighter than usual.

* * *

Haruhi continued on her path down to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and rushing back up to her room. She viewed the computer screen, seeing many impatient, '_**Hello, are you still there?**__' _type messages on the chat page. She smiled to herself before quickly typing out, _'Yeah, I'm here__**.**__"_

_**"What took you so long?"**_

_"Small situation with my mother: the usual."_

_**"Ah."**_

_"So…"_

_**"So?"**_

_"I was thinking…"_

_**"Yes?"**_

_"Can you quit interrupting me and let me get on with it?'_

_**"I apologize; I was having far too much fun. Go on."**_

_"I was thinking, (before you so rudely interrupted me) that you and Tamaki should go somewhere with us."_

_**"…I sense ulterior motives under your written tone."**_

_"*sigh* Look, my mom wants us to bond with our cousin, and I think it would be torture for Hinata and me to have to… Well, you've met my sisters."_

_**"And now the truth comes out. Question is, why should I be forced to endure their company?" **_

_"Well, I hope you'd go for the sake of my sanity. Or maybe you just enjoy my company that much."_

_**"LOL Very well then, it's a date. Call me when you need me."**_

_"Thank you so much!!! (You do realize that you probably saved my life.)"_

_**"Are you implying that you would be forced to commit suicide without my company? *tsk tsk* Getting a little clingy now, aren't we?"**_

_"…"_

_**"I take your silence as a yes."**_

_"…"_

_**"Perhaps I should take it a step further and say that you need me and that you couldn't do without me."**_

_"…"_

_**"A little assurance in the matter would be appreciated."**_

_"…"_

_**"This isn't funny!"**_

_"LOL You deserved it. :P Oh, GTG, my cousin wants to talk to me."_

_**"I'll see you soon then. Bye."**_

_"Bye."_

* * *

A/N Yar, sorry for not updating in so long and for the chapter being short. However, I do hope that you sense some rising action in the story! Anyway, during the days that I was idling away and not updating, I started making some illustrations for the story, and I was thinking that I should put them up somewhere so that they can be easilly viewed... I don't know... Please tell me what you think! (In the form of a review, that is!) :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto, Death Note, or TWIX BARS (unfortunately :( )**

**Illustrations are up! Right now, they are on **

**uzumaki fanfiction . webs .com (no spaces... If the link isn't here, it is on my profile... P:)**

**I'm trying to set up a deviantart account, so I think I'll move all of the drawings later... :D**

**Chapter 10**

ONE WEEK AGO (Before Live Online Chat)

Haruhi stood outside the gates of Netherfield. It was the morning after her walk with Kyoya, and well… There was a certain event that she just couldn't get out of her head. (It made her blush just thinking about it! :P) She wanted so much to knock on the door and see _him_, but ere she found herself at a mental impasse. Would seeking him out so soon make her appear desperate? Hinata had told her otherwise but still…

Suddenly she felt a bit foolish. Since when had she ever been so uncertain about anything, or anyone? Her current behavior could be compared to that of Renge… Or Sakura. (*shivers* ewww…) She sighed. There would be only one way to absolve this matter and put her heart at ease.

* * *

Tamaki was currently cutting zucchini on the kitchen counter. All of the staff had begged him to let them do their jobs, which was their polite way of saying that he would severely injure himself and or some other innocent bystander if he proceeded to play with knives. However, there was no deterring him from his "commoner's way of cooking" regiment.

(At this time the kitchen is full of cooks, maids and butlers who are in panic due to Tamaki's efforts to make a stew. *hehe*)

"Monsieur, please! You will hurt yourself!"

"Don't be ridiculous Abigail. Common people do this all the time!"

"Sir, may I suggest that you use a cutting board? Without one there is a greater chance that the knife may slip, and also that you could cause damage to the marble."

"Right you are Richmond. OUCH!" The ringing of the doorbell had resulted in him missing the zucchini and cutting into his left thumb. The staff members gasped, immediately scrambling to find medical aid for his bleeding appendage. Tamaki sighed. He pushed his way through the crowd in order to answer the door, finding it a very tough feat indeed since he was being sterilized and bandaged along the way.

When he finally reached his destination, he was surprised to find Haruhi Fujioka standing alone outside.

"Oh, Miss Haruhi! It is always a pleasure to see you!... Is your sister with you?" He peered around her as if Hinata would suddenly spring out from behind a bush.

"No, she is still at home. I wanted to ask, well… Is Kyoya here by any chance?"

"Hmmm… I think he is still asleep. I am somewhat afraid to wake him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you do!"

"Oh, it's alright; I wouldn't want to disturb anyone."

"Nonsense! Right this way."

"Oh, okay," Haruhi was being dragged through the mansion and up flights of stairs before they reached a large set of double doors.

"In you go then!" In a matter of seconds she found herself being pushed into the room. She walked about for a moment, only to find that it was quite empty. She sighed, going back into the hallway.

"Was he upset? You didn't tell him that this was my idea, did you?"

"No, no," Haruhi wondered how bad of a morning person Kyoya was to make Tamaki so twitchy. "He wasn't in there."

"Odd… I haven't seen him around the house… Maybe the staff has seen him." After questioning a mix of servants and calling his cell phone a few times, they came to the conclusion that he was out of the house.

"I'll just come back tomorrow," Haruhi was able to hold back the disappointment from her voice. "Can you tell him I stopped by?"

"Will do," Tamaki smiled, but as Haruhi turned away, he took on a look of concern. Kyoya never neglected to answer his cell phone, and even if he did miss a call, he would either return it or leave some sort of message within a span of five minutes.

-The Next Morning-

"Is he still not here?"

"No," Tamaki looked as if he would have a mental breakdown. "I have called all of our friends and relations, and still there is no one who knows of his current whereabouts! What if he was kidnapped? I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE!"

"Relax. Tamaki," Haruhi handed him a paper bag to breathe through so he would stop hyperventilating. "If Kyoya's gone somewhere, it was of his own volition. However, I do think that he would require some assistance in the area of transportation."

"Oh, I see what you are getting at: I'm rich! I can have my people call his people! Hell, he probably told his people not to answer, so I'll also call some undercover agents and investigators to find him!"

"I was going to suggest looking through the phonebooks and calling all the taxi, bus, and air-travel services that we could find, but you do that! "

-15 Minutes Later-

"Yes. Mmm hmm. Well, Haruhi's been coming here to see you. Would you like to talk to her?" Haruhi looked hopeful at this. "Oh… I see. Okay then. Bye."

"He didn't want to talk to me?"

"No no! It wasn't that! He said he was…. Busy, with something… Maybe-"

"It's alright. I understand," she said, knowing that it was a lie. "I'll see you around." She walked past the front door without turning back.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" The waitress speaking smiled and pushed herself closer into the man she was addressing. She wasn't an ugly woman: quite the opposite, in fact. However, no matter how much she flirted with the handsome man sitting at the bar for the past half hour, she just couldn't get him to ask for a phone number. Pity….

"No, thank you," he offered her a pleasant smile. "I'm sure I can ask the bartender if I need any more drinks." The waitress frowned at this, but nodded cheerfully before she strode away. After all, even the tiniest smile from that man sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

The man stayed for a while longer in his seat, gazing in disinterest at his half empty glass. From the corner of his eye, he saw a boy not much older than eighteen years walk into the bar. He followed him with his eyes, noting that the fellow was very beautiful for a male, and sauntered in with an elegant grace, sitting down in the same manner seven stools away. He chuckled to himself when the waitress started to bat her eyelashes in the boy's direction. The youth appeared to be flustered when she came up to him, and took on a look of horror when she gave him suggestive glances. He whispered something in the waitress's ear so as not to make a scene, and she subsequently blushed and walked away, muttering quick apologies as she went.

'That is curious,' the man thought as he continued staring. He saw that the boy acted as if nothing had happened. His gaze touched nothing as he looked down, and maintained the same empty look as he ordered a rather heavy drink. After downing it in a few swigs, he took another. 'That's a little much for someone of his age… Perhaps I can help to ease his worries,' the man smirked to himself as he got up and moved toward the youth.

Sitting in the stool next to the boy, he decided to strike up a conversation. "Having a tough day old chap?" (Is that how English people converse in a bar setting?)

"Oh, umm," the boy blushed, looking as if he were trying very hard to say something, but just couldn't get it out. Finally, he allowed his head to slam onto the countertop, startling the man sitting next to him. "Perhaps that's why he doesn't like me," he muttered into the wooden surface.

The man smiled. 'The boy's drunken state is quite amusing. Perhaps I can play with him a bit…' "Well, so far you haven't proven to be much to talk to, but most men tend to enjoy the silent type."

"NO! That is not the issue," he took another swig, and stared hard at the man. (Well… As hard as a drunkard can stare…) "There's this guy, and well… You see… I might be too poor and unsophisticated to suit his fancy... Too… ARRG! I'M A GIRL!" The youth's head fell again onto the countertop.

"Ah, that would explain a lot…" People were beginning to stare, and the man found himself in a very awkward position. However, this girl would be in too much of a stupor to notice him slip out of that tight spot.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't suddenly lash out at him for his accidental insult. "I'm sure that's not your problem…You see, it's not that you aren't feminine... You just have very strong and defined features." The girl looked up from her current position to glare daggers at him. (Damn, he was drunk too. Where is a TWIX when you really need one?*) "Look, that was the wrong thing to say, and only came out because I wanted you to feel better. You are very pretty, and I only thought that you might be male because of your hairstyle. And you know how men who swing 'that way' often look effeminate! For all I know you might be one of those." Shit, that came out terribly wrong… (Again :P)

"Do you really think that?" The girl looked somewhat hopeful, to his surprise.

"Yes, you are very pretty," he chose to place the spotlight on his compliment rather than on his implication that she might be a homosexual man.

"Thank you," she said this very quietly, and looked as if she were about to cry.

"You're welcome," he offered her a handkerchief. "Care to give me your name?"

She sniffed, "Haruhi Fujioka. And your name is?"

"Raito Yagami," he smiled at her, glad that she seemed to be feeling better than when he first saw her. She returned the happy gesture, and aimed to grab her drink again. He stopped her hand. "I think you've had enough for one night."

"Hmm… I guess so," she stood up, and it wasn't long before she began tipping.

Raito held her steady. "I… better help you back home."

* * *

Raito drove along the road, following the directions that Haruhi had given him to her home. He looked in the rearview mirror, only to see her lying asleep in the back.

'That girl should be more careful,' he thought. 'She _is_ very attractive, and if she gets into the back of any guy's car this easily…' He saw her smile cutely in her sleep, and he couldn't help but feel warmth towards her. 'I'm just glad it's my car she got into.'

* * *

*If you don't know, threre is a commercial for a candy bar that says "Need a moment? Grab a twix," when someone says something that puts them in a very awkward situation. They subsequently chew on the bar and stall long enough to think of a clever save, and they end up gaining the favor of the person they very nearly pissed off...

* * *

**A/N Meh, I haven't been able to think of any Ouran characters to insert, so I guess this has become the Pride and Prejudice, Ouran, Naruto, and Death Note crossover... AND HAHA! You probably thought that it was Kyoya she was chatting with didn't you? Yeah... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long... (begins to chew on TWIX BAR) Part of it is that for the longest time I've been cheaping out and using the free trial of Microsoft Word, which would let me use it twenty five times or so before it forced me to cough up a passcode and... Well... I ended up having to turn off my computer a few times and couldn't leave the page open, and was therefore coerced by Microsoft to install the program. (The meanies...) Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, and welcome you to flame me if you want. :D (Feedback would be nice, yes... :) **


End file.
